lifeisstrangefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kate Marsh
''„Mam już dziś dość,przepraszam za bycie królową dramatu” - Kate do Max'' Kate Beverly Marsh urodzona 12 września 1995 roku, jest uczennicą Akademii Blackwell i oddaną chrześcijanką. Kate była nieznośnie upokarzana po wysłaniu filmu pokazującego, ją jak całuje się z wieloma obcymi chłopakami na imprezie w klubie Vortex, otrzymując w tym trudnym czasie tylko wsparcie i troskę od swojej przyjaciółki Max. Osobowość : Kate - miła słodka i nieśmiała nastolatka z cienkią duszą jest gnębiona przez swoich kolegów ze względu na jej poglądy na temat seksu i religii i nie lubi być w centrum uwagi. Jest wyśmiewana przez wideo zawierające jej nietypowe zachowanie. To było możliwe ze względu na narkotyki które jej podał niby Nathan Prescott (lub Diler Jefferson). Kate rozpamiętuje rozprzestrzenianie się filmu jako formę kary, wystarczająco mocną do tego by osłabić siebie, swoją wiarę i się zabić . Wczesnym rankiem grała na skrzypcach, można powiedzieć że jest osobą , która kocha i uwielbia sztukę muzyczną i poezję Biografia : Opis w dzienniku Max o Kate : Oto co Max napisała o Kate w swoim dzienniku: Chyba od miesiąca nie widziałam Kate Marsh uśmiechniętej, lub śmiejącej się. Jest ona miła i słodka, chociaż uczniowie śmieją się z jej kampanii abstynencji. Ona ma gównianą rzeczywistość. Wiem, że jest ona zaangażowana w wiele akcji religijnych, ale nie powiem jej że mnie to nie obchodzi. Od kilku tygodni jest ona cicha i zamknięta w sobie. Wygląda jakby była w trybie zombie. Chciałabym jej pomóc, ale ledwo co mogę się powstrzymać. Zastanawiam się, czy to całe znęcanie się wyczerpuje ją... Widzę jak to będzie. Muszę ją zaprosić na herbatę lub jakiś film. Mimo, że jest już dorosła założę się, że niemożliwe jest obejrzenie z nią filmów 18+. Wydarzenia sprzed gry : Kate urodziła się w bardzo chrześcijańskiej konserwatywnej rodzinie i jest silnie poświęcona religii. Jej ojciec jest pastorem w Kościele. który wydaje się mieć dobre stosunki z nią . Ma dwie młodsze siostry, jedna z nich to 10-letnai Lynn Marsh. Wydaje się, że ma też pozytywne relacje z nimi. Zaczęła uczęszczać do Blackwell Academy we wrześniu 2013 roku. Nie pije alkoholu i płaci kampanii abstynencji w swojej szkole, Przed wydaniem swojego wirusowego filmu, Kate była szczęśliwą uczennicą w Blackwell z wysoką GPA 3,9 i była najlepszą uczennicą . Uważa się, że jest ona przedstawicielem najlepszych studentów w Blackwell, uczęszcza na zajęcia pozalekcyjne , kółka religijne . Stała się przyjaciółką z Max podczas pierwszego miesiąca w Blackwell i regularnie spotykają się, aby razem napić się herbaty . One nawet zaczęły cotygodniowe spotkanie picia herbaty. Max komentuje, że oryginalne rysunki Kate'a byłyby idealne dla książek dla dzieci; Więc istnieje możliwość, że Kate zamierza mieć karierę w opublikowanych pracach. Twórczość Kate również rozpromienia swoją miłość do muzyki; Grała na skrzypcach (zwykle każdego ranka) i zachwyca się dziełami Mozarta. Kate jest zawstydzona doświadczeniem, które odbył się podczas imprezy w klubie Vortex 4 października, w którym Nathan Prescott ją znarkotyzował i obiecał, że zabierze ją do szpitala w celu uzyskania pomocy (czego nie zrobił ). Kate została nagrana sfotografowana aparacie, gdzie całuje kilku nieznajomych i nie wspomina nic o narkotykach. Kate obudziła się poza swoim pokojem akademickim, stwierdzając, że nie jest fizycznie zraniona, ale czuje się brutalna (sugerując, że Nathan ją wykorzystywał seksualnie). Victoria Chase opublikowała film online i rozpowszechniał wiadomości z filmu do Blackwell. Potem skonsultowała się z pielęgniarką szkolną, która zaniepokojona obecnym stanem psychicznym Kate skontaktowała się z Dyrektorem Wells , aby pilnował jej i poinformował ją o swoich podejrzeniach co do możliwego mobbingu , Dyrektor oczywiście to zignorował Kiedy jej słowo dotrze do rodziny, cała jej rodzina, ale Ojciec i dwie siostry wstydzą się tej sytuacji i wyrażają rozczarowanie. Trwałe prześladowanie członków klubu Vortex Club i złe zachowanie jej rówieśników jest powodem, dla którego zostaje wycofana i przygnębiona. Przed wydarzeniami imprezy Klubu Vortex, Kate była przyjaźniła się z Alyssą i Stellą; , Max nie miała o tym pojęcia. W swoim pokoju trzyma ona biało-czarnego domowego królika imieniu Alice. Epizod 1: Poczwarka Kate siedzi przy ławce po prawej stronie Max w klasie Jeffersona. Jest drażniona przez Taylor Christensen, która rzuca papierową kulkę i komentuje jej "porno wideo". Kate poprosi, że spędzi później czas z Max później. Max może sprawdzić notatki Kate przy jej stole; po bliższym przyjrzeniu wydaje się, że ma depresyjne myśli samobójcze. Na terenie Internatu Prescotta Kate siada samotnie na ławce i patrzy w dal. Prosi, by Max zostawił ją samą na jakiś czas, aby mogła pomyśleć; wyraźnie myśli o swojej reputacji po wirusowym wideo, w które była zaangażowana. Poza pokojem Kate, Max może usunąć wiadomość napisaną na jej tabliczce "Will bang 4 Jesus". Zamiast tego może zastąpić ją znakiem pokoju. Po opuszczeniu akademika, by spotkać się z Warrenem, Max stwierdza, że Kate jest prześladowana przez Davida Madsena. Zrób zdjęcie= David odchodzi nie zauważając, że zrobiłeś zdjęcie dla udowodnienia jego działań, Kate jest zrozpaczona brakiem interwencji i odchodzi, zdenerwowana na Max . |-|Interweniuj - pomóż Kate= David wścieka się na Max za ingerencję w jegoa rozmowę z Kate , mówiąc, że "zapamięta tę rozmowę". Jednak odchodzi zostawiając Kate w spokoju, a ona dziękuje Max za interwencję. Gdy Max przeszukuje garaż Dawida , by znaleźć narzędzia do naprawy aparatu, może zobaczyć akta Davida. Widać, że szpieguje Kate, robi zdjęcia i tworzy dla niej plik. Kiedy Max odkrywa, że Chloe była pod wpływem narkotyków przez Nathana Prescotta, zakłada, że to samo stało się z Kate z powodu jej dziwnego, nietypowego zachowania w wirusowym wideo. Pod koniec Epizodu widać Kate jak płacze w swoim pokoju podczas burzy śnieżnej. Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu Na początku tego epizodu, Max może ponownie usunąć napis przed pokojem Kate. W głębi przed pokoju Juliet Watson ogląda wideo Kate na swoim telefonie obok Brooke Scott. Rozmawia z nią, Max może zachęcić ją do dalszego udostępniania wideo.W łazience Kate prosi o oddanie książki "The October Country". Dziewczyny rozmawiają przez chwilę, zanim Max pójdzie pod prysznic. Podczas kąpieli pod prysznicem, Max widzi, że Victoria i Taylor nękają Kate i piszą link do wirusowego wideo na lustrze. Max ma opcję wyczyszczenia go. Wracając po książke Kate, Max może rozejrzeć się po jej pokoju . Max komentuje, że jest "zdecydowanie za emo", z zamkniętymi żaluzjami, z lustrem i przygnębiającymi rysunkami na podłodze. Wokół pokoju znajdują się listy, pocztówki i fotografie dotyczące rodziny Kate. Ma nadzieję, że mam chwilę, tu i teraz by poczytać . Ciotka wysłała jej list potępiający jej działania w filmie Oraz Ulubiony werset biblijny Kate jest podświetlony na kartce wewnątrz książki; Mt 11,28 - "Przyjdźcie do Mnie wszyscy, którzy jesteście zmęczeni i obciążeni, a Ja was pokrzepię." Max rozmawia z Kate o wydarzeniach Vortex Club Party i wirusowym wideo. Nathan, który jej obiecał zabrać ja do szpitala. Jej niezwykłe zachowanie polegające na całowaniu ludzi w wideo i zachowaniu się dziko można przypisać lekom udowadniającym niewinność Kate. Kate prosi Max, czy powinna pójść na policje w tej sytuacji czy nie . Jeśli Max zdecyduje się znaleźć więcej dowodów, Kate chce będzie przez to zrozpaczona. Później, podczas śniadania z Chloe Price, Max chce odebrać telefon od Kate i chce wybrać odpowiedź albo zignorować. , ale pocieszy Kate. W Blackwell Academy zrozpaczona Kate chce porozmawiać z panem Jeffersonem o pomoc. Kate ucieka z płaczem, brak jej w klasie , podczas gdy David Madsen robi jej zdjęcia. Zachary Riggins wbiega do sali pana Jeffersona, mówiąc, że to ktoś w akademiku chce się zabić skacząc . Po przybyciu Max widzi, jak Kate zrzuca się z dachu, zabijając siebie. Próbuje wykorzystać swoją moc w celu odwrócenia czasu, ale w rezultacie cierpi na silne bóle głowy i krwawienie z nosa. W końcu wywiera swoją siłę do tego stopnia, że może zatrzymać czas, co pozwala jej dotrzeć na dach.Jednak na dachu Max nie jest w stanie wykorzystać swoich mocy. Musi porozmawiać z Kate bez pomocy cofania czasu . Aby porozmawiać, Max musi zachęcić Kate , czyli mowieniem ze usuwala rozprzestrzeniają jej wirusowego wideo, a także rzucić okiem na pokój Kate wiele dla niej znaczących (ojciec Kate lub jej siostra i jej ulubione wersety biblijne). Broniąc Kate przed Davidem, zachęcając Kate do podjęcia pierwszej decyzji, aby zgłosić jej tę sprawę. Jeśli Maxowi uda się uratować kate to bedzie na końcu epizodu pokazana w szpitalnym łóżku. Jeśli się nie uda, to bedzie pokazana tabliczka na schodach przed akademikiem w spominajaca Kate . Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu Niezależnie od wyniku Epizodu drugiego, Kate bezpośrednio tak i tak , nie pojawi się w tym Epizodzie , Kate Żyje= Po wydarzeniach z jej próby samobójstwa, według pamiętnika Max, zeszły z dachu razem z Kate. Kiedy wyszły z akademiku zostali przywitani przez wydział szkolny "jak bohaterowie". Kate została później hospitalizowana w celu leczenia. Następnego wieczoru pokój Kate w akademiku został zabezpieczony taśmą Policyjną . Na stronie społecznościowej Kate jest pełno wiadomości wspierających przez wielu studentów Blackwell, w tym nawet przez Victorie . Podczas nieobecności Kate Max troszczy się o Królika . Wykradając się, aby spotkać się z Chloe, Max spotyka się z zrozpaczoną Dane , dowiadujemy się, że Victoria i Taylor nadal są bardzo zniszczone po próbie samobójstwa Kate. Max później otrzyma wdzięczne wiadomości SMS od jej i członków rodziny. Kate podziękuje Max za dotarcie się do niej na dach i uratowanie ją od samobójstwa . Kate uważa, że Max została wysłana, aby jej pomogła z powodu , że nikt inny nie dbał o nią i nie dawał jej nadziei. Kate wspomnie również o swoim ojcu Richardzie, pośród osobą dziękczynnym za pomoc i opowiada, że zawsze będzie o nich się modliła . Max reaguje natychmiast na wiadomość i mówi Kate, że odwiedzi ją, kiedy dostanie taką szansę . |-|Kate Nie Żyje= Jeśli uda jej się popełnić samobójstwo, Max opisuje w swoim pamiętniku, że wyraz twarzy miała przerażony, gdy zaczęła opadać z dachu. Kiedy wyszła z akademiku, zobaczyła ciało Kate na ziemi otoczone przez sanitariuszy, podczas gdy policja zatrzymywała tłum studentów z dala od ciała. Kiedy Kate odeszła , Max stała się nową właścicielką królika Kate. Wieczorem dziewczyny urządziły niewielki pomnik pod drzwiami Kate, które zostały zabezpieczone taśmą policyjną . Dodatkowo, ich na tablicach zostało napisane przez kondolencje "Rest in Peace" ~ "spoczywający w Pokoju" kondolencji dla Kate, a uczniowie Blackwell zostawili przesadne komunikaty na swojej tablicy i na stroniach mediów społecznościowych. Max później otrzyma wiadomość o uznaniu staranie się jej pomóc i dostanie zaproszenie na pogrzeb Kate od , Richarda Marsha. Richard dziękuje Max , że próbowała uratować Jego córce życie, komplementując jej bohaterstwo i łaskę , próbując poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją, w którą nie wierzył, że nie znajdowała się pod kontrolą Max i jego córki. Możemy przeczytać najwyżej jej Akta . Epizod 4: Ciemnia (wpływ na to ma epizod 2) Pod warunkiem, że Kate przeżyje Próbę Samobójczą z Epizodu 2, Max i chce odwiedzić szpital by odwiedzić Kate, zanim udadzą się do Dormitorium Prescotta, aby poszukać Nathana. Max, która jest niezmiernie szczęśliwa, chce z nią porozmawiać, zauważając, że wydaje się szczęśliwsza od czasu próby samobójczej . Kate głęboko żałuje swojej próby samobójczej i czuje się bardzo niedorzecznie, ale Max zapewnia ją, że inni ludzie muszą czuć się odpowiedzialni za to, co się wydarzyło. Jest bardzo wdzięczna Max za przybycie na dach na czas , że z nią porozmawiała , ponieważ czuła się zagubiona i samotna przez cały czas, ale Max jest opiekuńcza i próbuje pokazać że w rzeczywistości jest wielu ludzi, którzy ją kochają. Kate mówi Max, że musi zostać w szpitalu na kolejny dzień. Kate czuję się bardzo winna Wydaje jej się, że ludziom naprawdę było przykro , po tym jak wysłali jej pocztówki, listy, balony, kwiaty i kartki. Kate Oddała większość kwiatów innym pacjentom, wierząc, że potrzebują czegoś więcej niż ona. Z Blackwell napisał: Daniel DaCosta, Mr. Jefferson, a nawet Victoria, którzy napisali jej bardzo słodkie wsparcie . Max zauważa, że imię Nathana nie ma na karcie od studentów Blackwell. Taylor przysłał jej piękne tulipany. Kate zaczyna rysować ilustracje dla dzieci; planowanie tworzenia książki o znęcaniu się. Prosi Max , by zrobiła jej zdjęcia do tej książki. Wydaje się, że rysunki dają więcej nadziei na przyszłość. Ona i Max nawet mówią o wycieczce po herbaciarniach w Portland. Dyrektor Wells wysyłają e-maile życząc w nich szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Po zobaczeniu pocztówki wysłanej przez Victorie , oferująca jej pomoc, Max może porozmawiać z Kate o osobowości Victorii, spekulując zarówno o jej niepewności, jak o jej podłości. Kate postanawia jej wybaczyć, ponieważ wierzy w przebaczenie i odkupienie. o Warrenie myśli że jest Bystrym głuptaskiem Jeśli Max zdecyduje się porozmawiać z Kate o Nathanie, Kate stwierdza, że Nathan musi zapłacić za to co zrobił i chcę pomóc Max zdobyć nr Nathana . Przed wyjściem z pokoju Kate Dziękuję Max za opiekę nad jej królkiem Alice . Na zakończenie w Vortex Club na Imprezie Koniec Świata Kate napiszę Max Sms że powodzenia z Kinem samochodowym potem Victoria dedykuje Kate nagrodę za Everyday Heroes . Epizod 5: Polaryzacja Inne : Symbolika i Duchowe Zwierze Symbolika Duchowe Zwierze Folder w ciemni : Teorie : Galeria : Ciekawostki * Jej pokój w internacie ma numer 222 . * Kate lubi się rysować * W karteczce, którą rzucono Kate możemy zobaczyć napis "ODPAD" * Jej ulubionym wersem w Biblii jest: Mt 11, 28 "Przyjdźcie do mnie wszyscy, którzy utrudzeni i obciążeni jesteście, a Ja was pokrzepię". * Zgodnie z Dziennikiem Max, Kate jest przeciwniczką pornografii. * Drugie imię Kate to Beverly . * Zgodnie z kartą uczniowską Kate, ma ona średnią ocen 3,9 (na polskie szkolnictwo około 6,0 ) * Jeśli gracz zrobił zdjęcie Davida Madsena gnębiącego Kate, będzie ono mogło być wykorzystane jako dowód przeciwko Davidowi Madsenowi podczas rozmowy w biurze dyrektora. * Kate bierze udział w wielu kółkach religijnych i akcjach charytatywnych. * Kate jest jedyną postacią która próbowała popełnić samobójstwo w grze . * Kate jest jednym z uczestników na pogrzebie Chloe jeżeli zdecydujemy się na wybór : "Poświęcenie Chloe" . * Kate jest pierwszym człowiekiem , który ma status zależny. * Według Max, Kate lubi wstać wcześnie rano. * Królik Kate Alice jest bardzo prawdopodobnym odniesieniem do białego królika w Alicji w Krainie Czarów, która prowadzi Alicję do Krainy Czarów. * Połączenie drugiego imienia i nazwiska Kate może być odniesieniem do postaci Beverly Marsh w filmie Stephen Kinga. * Ma matkę, ojca oraz dwie siostry . * Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety